


Babylonian Barbecue

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bubba's in love, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, No one can figure out how this works, all kinds of Bubba being cute, courting, crack ship that became serious, happy couple, warning for the usual killings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Alternatively titled 'This was not supposed to be a ship, but it is now and I must write it.'Bubba's in love with the new killer Adiris. Even better, she seems to like him too. While everyone scratches their head over the unexpected couple, Bubba and Adiris court each other.





	1. The Couple No One Saw Coming

At first Evan had chalked it all up to Adiris being the new killer and Bubba being curious. But even after time had passed and The Plague had found her bearings, Bubba was still following her around like a puppy. A big murderous puppy.

If neither of them were in a trial, they were together most of the time. They’d been spotted chatting idly or even having picnics in some of the nicer looking realms. Anna herself had spotted them in her woods, which she was very territorial over. But even she had to admit it was cute seeing the two together, so she gave them permission to walk in her woods as long as they didn’t mess with anything.

When it came out that Adiris’s special ability was her vomiting on everything, the other killers were confused. How was that an ability? How did that impact survivors? Freddy had mocked the new killer, angering her enough to unleash a thick wave of green all over him. It quickly became apparent what her vomit did when Freddy was too sick to kill anyone in his next trial and suffered a humiliating defeat. Adiris’s next trial showed how she could infect generators and pallets and even windows, and how it would transfer to any survivor who touched them. Suddenly, her ability was seen as rather powerful. Even Amanda had to begrudgingly admit it was ‘cool’.

Even though his new girlfriend vomited on people, Bubba was still smitten with the Babylonian. Smitten enough that he decided to dig out a recipe for chili. This wasn’t just any recipe, either. It was the recipe his brother had used to win awards at the festivals. One that was given to him, but he never made it for anyone else to eat. Until now.

Evan had just returned from his trial when he saw Bubba and Adiris chatting nearby. Adiris was eating a bowl of Bubba’s chili and smiling and laughing at whatever Bubba was telling her. When the fog swirled around her to take her to a trial, she set her bowl aside and vanished. Evan noticed the bowl began to glow under the moonlight, signifying that it was not just a regular bowl of chili. With Bubba’s permission, he held the bowl up to better see the text that appeared around it.

**Add on: Bubba’s Chili**

**_A hearty chili made with love and care._ **

**Considerably increases the duration for infection time on objects.**

Evan blinked as Bubba began to proudly and happily babble about how he could now give his girlfriend some extra help in her trials. Evan just set the chili aside and walked off.

“I’ll be damned. The Entity is encouraging this?”

>>>

One thing that irked Bubba was how nearly everyone else got nice new clothes to wear for their trials. Meanwhile his own closet was barren and he was stuck wearing the same outfit all the time. He liked to dress up too! Why didn’t he get any nice clothes.

He’d told Adiris about it when it was revealed that even she had gotten a new outfit. One that properly covered her so Bubba didn’t have to blush and look away when something almost fell out. Adiris had seemed confused because this outfit had just appeared in a chest where she kept her offerings and add ons. No one was giving Bubba clothes?

Well, she’d just have to fix that.

It had taken several trials for her to gather cloth, sewing utensils, ingredients for dyes, and other things. When everything was gathered, she isolated herself, promising Bubba it was a surprise when the cannibal seemed sad by her absence.

It wasn’t until one of Bubba’s trials that her project was finally revealed. Bubba proudly strode to the campfire, and everyone around it froze as they processed what they were seeing. Bubba was wearing a new outfit that seemed to consist of a red and gold tunic, a leather breastplate, and a holder for his hammer. He stood tall, looking happy with his new look while Adiris trailed behind him.

“Bubba...” Phillip was the one to break the silence. “You look... different.”

Bubba happily babbled, gesturing to his new clothes like a child on Christmas.

“He says Adiris made it for him,” Max translated. “Apparently, this is what proud warriors wore in her time. So she considers Bubba to be a proud warrior.”

Anna poked at Bubba’s new clothes, mumbling in Russian before giving a nod in approval.

“Good cloth. Strong. Make you strong too,” she said in her broken English.

Bubba was still smiling when the fog took him away. Adiris sat on a nearby log to await his return, fiddling with her censure.

“Herman...” Evan looked at the doctor sitting at his side. “You’re into that psychological stuff, right? Why do you think those two are together?”

Herman raised his eyebrows and glanced over at the priestess. He pursed his lips as he thought of an answer.

“At first I thought that it was because Bubba is the only one who can understand her,” he said. “And that love is blinder than a man with both eyes plucked out. But if you watch them as carefully as I have, you would see there is something more. Something inexplicable. Something... disgusting. I couldn’t tell you what it is, but... I think their bond is deeper than just understanding each other.”

He gave a grimace as Adiris looked over at them.

“So you think they’re really in love with each other?” Evan asked, not concerned about Adiris. The priestess tilted her head curiously before she went back to her work.

“I think they are,” Herman agreed. “And it’s positively nauseating when you think about it...”

 


	2. Adiris's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adiris gets punished by The Entity for poor performance. Bubba doesn't like that.

Adiris tried her hardest to adjust to her new role, but going from a High Priestess to a killer was a bit much for her. While she performed admirably in the trials, her kill count began to decline when the survivors grew wise to her abilities and she was unable to adjust or adapt.

As such, she found herself punished by the Entity...

>>>

Evan answered the frenzied knocking at his door to find a very distraught Bubba standing on the porch of his little shack. Bubba began to babble anxiously, and Evan rolled his eyes.

“Bubba, I can’t understand you. Either try another way or go get Max,” he said. Bubba paused and thought for a moment. He put his hands to his head and fanned his fingers out like a headdress and then made a heart shape with his hands.

“Adiris?” Evan said slowly. “What about her?”

Bubba began to mimic being weak and feverish and then made vomiting motions.

“She’s... sick?” Evan guessed. Vomiting could be anything with Adiris, but he decided to go on a limb. Bubba nodded his head. “Bubba, Adiris is always sick. That’s kind of her thing.”

Bubba growled and slowly moved his hands away from each other as if something was growing.

“Bigger... more... she’s more sick?” Evan asked. “Like, sicker than usual?”

Bubba nodded again, still looking worried.

“Ok, but what does that have to do with me?” Evan asked. “I’m not a doctor. Your best bet is knocking on Sally’s door-”

Bubba interrupted with a string of nonsense and held up an old book page. Evan looked at it and saw it was from a recipe book and listed how to make chicken noodle soup.

“Soup? Are you out of your mind?” Evan asked. “Soup isn’t going to cure whatever she’s got. The Doc said whatever she has wiped out like whole cities of people.”

Bubba began to sob and made pleading motions. When Evan didn’t respond, Bubba took something from his pocket and held it up to Evan as a trade. Evan looked at the item and saw it was a wax brick.

“The hell?” Evan took the item. “How did you get this?”

Bubba simply sniffled and wiped at his nose and eyes with his arm. 

“Fine,” Evan sighed. “I’ll help you make soup for your girl. But this is the only time, ok? I don’t want to catch whatever she has- HEY!”

Bubba had all but leaped at him, throwing his arms around Evan’s neck and dribbling tears and snot onto his clothes. Evan rolled his eyes again. Damn crybaby...

>>>

Evan had originally declined Bubba’s request to help carry the pot of soup for him to Adiris’s temple, but when Bubba busted out a bottle of tar, Evan had to accept. As of now, he was carrying the large pot up the steps and into the temple itself where he could see Adiris’s ‘room’.

It was a corner with a bed and some furniture, and it was obvious some of the furniture had come from Bubba’s realm. No Babylonian slept in a four poster bed with pink curtains like that. Adiris herself was huddled under the blankets. He trademark headdress and ceremonial garb was set to the side.

Evan set the pot down and froze when Bubba went to Adiris’s side. She was porting quite a few more oozing boils than she normally did. On closer inspection, Evan noticed a lot more of her skin was either red or black with infection and it looked like chunks of it had even fallen off, leaving bloody open wounds. An old rusty bucket sat on the floor to catch her vomit, but she had obviously missed a few times.

Bubba ladled some soup into a bowl and helped Adiris into a sitting position. She moaned softly in pain, what hair she had left was sweaty, and her eye looked glassy. She didn’t open her mouth as Bubba tried to spoon feed her the soup, and the hot broth dripped down her chin.

Bubba began making distressed noises as he kept trying to feed Adiris. Evan finally put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Bubba,” he said softly. “I don’t think she’s sick. I think she’s being punished. She said she wasn’t doing so well in the trials, right? You know what the Entity does when you don’t perform well.”

Evan still had the metal protruding from his back and shoulder from one of his punishments. He’d come a long way since then. Bubba’s bottom lipped trembled, and the spoon fell from his hand. His shoulders shook as he began to cry again. 

Evan couldn’t help but feel bad for the other. Everyone was trying to find some happiness in this Hell and now Bubba’s happiness was hurt. He rubbed the cannibal’s shoulder, trying to think of what to say.

He didn’t get a chance as Bubba stood from his chair with a rage filled yell. He threw a tantrum, stomping his feet against the stone floor, but he was careful not to damage any of Adiris’s possessions. 

“Bubba, what-” Evan tried to talk to him, but Bubba stomped past him and out into the fog. 

>>>

Bubba didn’t appear again for a while, but when he did he was dressed in the outfit Adiris had made him and he carried a sack with him. The small crowd that had gathered to await a trial stared at him as he set his weapons aside and opened the sack.

There was a clamor as everyone realized that Bubba was emptying the sack into the fire, and the items were offerings to The Entity.

“You idiot!” Herman roared, electricity crackling. “Do you even know what you’re doing? What you’re wasting?!”

“Bubba, you need to consider this...” Phillip tried to say.

“Everyone shut up!” Evan snapped. When the fog claimed Bubba for a trial, everyone looked at Evan for an explanation.

“He knows what he’s doing,” he said. “And I think I know too. Adiris is being punished for poor performance.”

“What does that have to do with our deformed Romeo?” Herman asked. Amanda snorted, sounding much like the likeness of her mask.

“Just wait,” said Evan. “And enjoy the break. I have a feeling that Bubba’s going to be stealing all the trials for a while...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter.  
> How did this get so many hits? Do people like this ship that much? Thank you guys so much, and please comment if you want more. I'm also taking suggestions for anything people want to see between these two.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *walks in 15 minutes late with a NOED perk* Hello! Um, yes... I realize it's been a while, and I apologize heartily for that. I'm still trying to figure out where I want this to go and I had other things to do, but I will try to do more timely updates.  
> In the meantime, please enjoy this small chapter.

Ash thought it was bad enough that he was sent here of all places. He wasn’t exactly expecting Heaven, but he thought the women of Hell wouldn’t be so... prudish.

Oh man, maybe that was what made it Hell. Cold women.

Not to mention the Botanist had told him there were no... recreational plants in the area. Not that Ash wouldn’t keep looking. As many murderers as the others told him about, one of them had to have some good bud.

His money was on the doctor.

But now there was apparently a problem. The other survivors mentioned how Bubba had been dominating all the trials in a strange outfit. What made it a problem was that he wasn’t allowing _anyone_ to survive. He was ruthless with his chainsaw and hammer, striking down survivors anyway he could and in some instances he would camp to make sure they were sacrificed.

He must have used a shit ton of offerings because it was like trying to escape from an overpowered lunatic.

“Question,” Ash said as he fiddled with his power glove. “Does the big guy happen to have a... lady friend?”

The other survivors looked at each other in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Claudette asked. “He’s a killer! Killers don’t... they don’t do that.”

“Shows what you know,” Ash smirked. “I myself have been on the business end of an angry man who caught me messing around with their lady friend. This guy’s killing us all like he just caught us in bed doing the mattress mambo with his wife. So does anyone know if he there’s some chick he’s banging?”

“Are you seriously suggesting that one of us insulted his girlfriend?” Meg asked. “He doesn’t even have one! None of them do. I mean... I think they don’t. We don’t really know what they do after a match.”

“So for all we know, they’re the ones with the bud and the drinks and they’re laughing at us,” Ash growled. He shook his head. “Either way, I know men. I know angry men. I know what they do and how they look when you mess with their lady friends. Someone here messed with the big guy’s lady friend and now he’s pissed at all of us. The question is... who’s the lady friend?”

>>>>>>>>

Bubba smiled as he watched the last survivor get sacrificed to the Entity. That made his twenty second match in a row, and he was tired. He was tired, but he was happy because Max told him that if he got a perfect trial, then he’d only have one left.

The Entity had made Bubba a deal: Win ten matches where all four survivors were sacrificed and Adiris would be freed from her punishment. Bubba had taken the deal even though he knew how difficult something like that was.

But he would do anything for Adiris.

As he was transported back to the killers fireplace, he sighed. He really was tired, and the others could tell.

“Bubba, you should rest,” said Phillip. “I’ll take the next match. You should go see Adiris.”

Bubba made a few frustrated noises, weighing his options. The fire flared, signaling another trial. Bubba looked at the fire, but he finally nodded and moved so that Phillip could present his offering for the trial.

Bubba sat down on a nearby log and set his weapons aside. He was covered in quite a bit of blood, but he didn’t care. Blood was blood, and everyone had it. What did it matter if it was on the outside or on the inside?

“Maybe you should hose off before you go see Adiris,” Evan suggested. “You smell like a skunk that rolled in some shit.”

Bubba shrugged and Evan sighed.

“I mean that ladies like it when you don’t smell like that,” he said.

Bubba babbled something and Max burst into laughter.

“He said... ‘My Papa stunk so bad that even the dogs wouldn’t go near him. But my Mama still loved him’. Adiris don’t smell too pretty neither, but he loves her. She won’t care if he don’t smell good,” Max continued to chuckle.

Bubba pat Evan’s shoulder and babbled something else, which made Max laugh even louder. Evan frowned as Bubba walked away.

“What did he say?” He snapped at Max.

“He... he said... ‘Maybe if you weren’t so hung up on baths and smelling nice, you’d have a pretty lady who loves you too’...” Max howled in laughter as Evan growled and clenched his fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it. You can also mention if there's anything in particular you'd like to see them do. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the links for these fics, you are all welcome to do so. Just please credit me @Beautiful_Doom.


End file.
